customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Custom Hero Factory:Halloween Contest 2013
We shouldn't have poll like last year. People could cheat. And if I voted for Iron Kriko twice, then he would have been on the banner. Most admins have a fancy sig, tough. (talk) 21:33, October 20, 2013 (UTC) We're not having a poll. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 22:08, October 20, 2013 (UTC) What if no one votes? Will everyone get on the banner or will you post pone it endlessly? --HO HO HOW? HAPPY BZWEEN! (talk) 13:16, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm doubtful that anything will be "post poned endlessly." It's very unlikely that nobody will vote, and we have more than enough active users to reach some kind of majority on one particular entry. Ok, so, on the original blog post, I said that I would choose a panel of judges. However, I am not sure if everyone apporves of this plan. I did it anyways, to see if everyone thinks this is fair. If you guy's don't like it, then we'll abolish my idea. So. From the b'crats, SS7 was RANDOMLY selected. From the Admins, Oonie was selected. From the users, BTD27 was selected. Now. By random, this is what I mean: First, I assigned random numbers, through random.org . Then, I had my MOTHER randonly point at certain numbers. You can't get any more random than that! So yeah. If this plan is approved, then these three judges will select three top three MOCs. ~21bub21 So how many people got numbers? Admins is 50/50 and so are bureaucrats so that didn't need that much work. Woulda coulda shoulda. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 13:46, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Erm...everyone got a number, BZ. No need to so negative. ~21bub21 Oh, sorry. Now, iin case anyone wondered, I was not envious that I did not get chosen. It just seemed so likely for any of the admins or bureaucrats to be a judge. That is all I thought.[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 00:58, October 25, 2013 (UTC) What are there, 19 regular users? Subtract B'crats and Admins, thats barely middle teens- That being said, how is voting coming along? I assume we may have to wait until the weekend to get BTD's vote, but otherwise, what do we have so far guys? Zanywoop out.Always give 100%. Except when donating blood. V.v.V (talk) 02:22, October 31, 2013 (UTC) THE JUDGES CAN BEGIN TO VOTE TODAY. I did it so that the groups were divided. B'crat in one, Admins in the other, and users in the other. But, anyways, that's pretty even. 2 b'crats, 2 admins, 4 users. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 03:04, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Any specificatons concerning the voting? Just thought I should ask as we get underway. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie, ']][[User talk:OonieCacola|'yep' that's me!!!]] 04:28, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Oonie, yes. SS7, BTD, and you should simply put your sigs under the three MOCs you think are the best. Be sure to not which on ie the grand winner. ~21bub21 You forgot your password, didn't you.--[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 20:45, October 31, 2013 (UTC)